Nymphetamine
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Somehow, loves blossoms. There's always someone that wants to destroy love...
1. Time is the Ruler of All Change

**NYMPHETAMINE**

**Just a little idea I had to try out. In my first version of Satan's Day, I had Sora temporarily goth. So I took the gothic Sora idea and combined it with my favorite Final Fantasy characters. And this is the result. After this chapter, feel free to skip the disclaimer, warnings, and pairings, as they cover the whole story. **

**Disclaimer:** The phrase, "You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you," is from the song "The Sacrament" from the band H.I.M. I do not own the song or the band. The German sentences, ""Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht," are from the German version of "The Lion King." I do not own "The Lion King" in any language. I do not own Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx or Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz from Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warnings (Entire Story):** Blood drinking, yaoi, implied sex, implied yaoi, implied incest (Kadaj/Yazoo), implied nudity (humor purposes), death, blood

**Pairings (Entire Story):** RikuxSora, CloudxSquall(Leon), AxelxDemyx, implied KadajxYazoo

Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Force them into a debate about what is right and is wrong, and loves blossoms. But there's always someone that wants to destroy love...

**Chapter 1: Time is the Ruler of All Change  
**

Riku, a mere 15-years-old, typed, black nail polish slightly chipping from the speed. He rests for a second, sipping a blood-red liquid from a wine glass. A pink tongue quickly runs over the pink lips as Riku reread his work.

"Goths are not evil people. Just because one of our happy little family worships whom you people call 'Satan', does not mean that we all do. We are individuals, our own person. We all choose different paths through the rocky mountains called life. Some paths are forced upon us. We are who we are."

A voice from behind alerted Riku, who whipped his head around to see a chuckling Kadaj, his 16 year old brother. "Reading aloud again, brother?"

"Quite loud," another voice added. Yazoo, a year older than Kadaj, walked with light steps so he was standing by Kadaj.

The fashion sense of the little family was different than most. Riku stook to fishnets, black t-shirts and grey camoflage pants. Kadaj liked to wear a black cloak over his solid black long sleeved shirt and tight pants. Yazoo was slightly more normal, if you excused the fact that the black t-shirt with a long sleeved of the same color underneath, along with his normal-fitting pants, were hand-made by himself. The family had lost their parents in a car accident. Loz, the oldest brother, was 17 at the time, but was easily passed off as 20 or older. In the small family, Loz, now 18, was the only one who wore normal clothes and didn't have his stubby fingernails painted black. In fact, his fingernails were practically nonexistant compared to Yazoo's inch-long nails.

Kadaj walked over to Riku, his steps slightly heavy, and swiped the wine glass away. "Drinking blood without us?" Kadaj asked, a grim smile on his face.

"Caught red-handed again," Yazoo chuckled.

Riku shrugged. "While you're up, could you get me more?"

The three simultaneously burst into laughter. "You are too much, brother!" Kadaj managed to squeeze out between laughs.

&&&&&&&

"Goths are evil. All of them worship Satan. Some of them are even in gangs like the one called Unstable. Those blood-drinkers should keep to themselves. In the future, maybe we could ship them to the moon!" 14-year-old Sora typed.

"You're going to fail if you write like that, Sora," Sora's brother, Cloud, who was 3 years older, kneeled down next to the hyper brunette.

Sora only stuck out his tongue.

"Have you been listening to Mom again?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I betcha she was goth when she was 14. I mean, 'Aerith', that's like, goth or something," Sora added.

Aerith, their mother, was only 18 when she had Cloud. Three years later, Sora was born. But their father decided that two children, nonetheless two boys, were too much and left.

"Cloud!" Aerith yelled from downstairs. "Squall is here!"

"Don't be too loud this time," Sora joked. Cloud lightly punched him in the arm.

"If you think we're loud when the door's shut, then you'd best not be in the room."

Cloud ran out the door and down the stairs.

"I wonder if I'll be that horny when I'm 17..." Sora asked himself as he printed the essay. Closing his eyes, head supported by a fluffy white pillow, he wondered if sleep would come tonight. He had to read the essay in front of his English class tomorrow, and it was giving him butterflies.

&&&&&&&

"Tenshi Sora?" the teacher asked, tapping her pencil on her desk. "Report?"

Sora gulped nervously, but nonetheless went up and began reading his report.

Riku thinked while watching Sora. 'Such a small body, but it's so beautiful...I just want to pin him to the wall now.'

The thought train was shattered as Sora began reading his last paragraph. "Goths are evil. All of them worship Satan. Some of them are even in gangs like the one called Unstable. Those blood-drinkers should keep to themselves. In the future, maybe we could ship them to the moon!"

This was a debate, Riku quickly remembered. Retaining some politeness, he raised his hand after Sora's last sentence.

"Hidari Riku?" The teacher asked.

"I object to his statements," Riku explained.

The teacher nodded, giving permission to Riku to debate whether or not Sora's conclusion was fact or fiction.

Riku cleared his throat and began reading from his paper. The classmates stared in shock; Riku hardly talked during class.

"Goths are not evil people. Just because one of our happy little family worships whom you people call 'Satan', does not mean that we all do. We are individuals, our own person. We all choose different paths in the rocky mountains called life. Some paths are forced upon us. We are who we are."

Sora glare-pouted at the silver haired teen. "Then why do you dress funny?" Sora asked.

"'We all choose different paths.'" Riku repeated.

The class took this as an opportunity to ask Riku millions of questions. All of the other "gothic" people in the school, quite frankly, scared them.

"What music do you listen to?" "Do you think Country plus Rap really equals Crap?" "Are you part of Unstable?"

The class froze as soon as they heard the word 'Unstable'.

Unstable was a gang of seven goths of many backgrounds. Although none had gotten arrested due to crimes, although it was one of the few gangs that haven't done anything illegal, people loved to make fun of the goths involved.

"Well," Riku began, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

The class was silent, until,

"Are you a vampire?" Sora asked.

Riku could've sworn he saw the class sweatdrop. But nonetheless, "No, I am not a vampire."

&&&&&&&

"Dude!" Demyx, a goth with a dirty blonde mullet, yelled.

"Dude!" Axel, also gothic, but has firery red hair, mocked.

"Axe..." Roxas muttered, the third goth in the group.

Yazoo, Kadaj, and Zexion, a goth that had "emo" hair, sat in the corner discussing "important matters".

"Got a guy, Zexy?" Yazoo asked.

"...No. And don't refer to me as that," Zexion replied.

A tall man with extremely long silver hair walked in and cleared his throat.

"Yo Sephiroth!" Demyx yelled.

Sephiroth, the tall man, nodded in response. A moment of silence passed before he spoke. "Where's Riku?"

"He's at school, brother," Kadaj answered. Kadaj called everyone in the little group his brother. In a sense, they all were.

"He realizes that he's the only one in Unstable that's involved with one...?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I wouldn't see why not," Roxas said. "I mean, he's the only true goth there. Everyone else is either an emo or a poser."

Everyone in the small group was wearing a black trenchcoat, black jeans and boots to match. The gloves were a nice addition as well.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Riku said, walking in wearing similiar attire.

"School problems?" Yazoo questioned.

"School questions," Riku corrected. "We got into a debate about goths today, and it eventually became a real mess."

"Most people cannot comprehend our beauty, remember brother?" Kadaj asked.

Riku nodded his head in response.

"Now, onto the matters," Sephiroth spoke, motioning for the gang to sit at a small, rectangular tables. Glasses containing crimson liquid, most likely blood, sat upon furnished wooden coasters.

"Our provider of blood is going out of business," Sephiroth began. "So it would be..."

Riku zoned out. He knew that they didn't need blood to survive, so why was there such a big deal about it? His thoughts gradually drifted unto Sora, the lithe body squirming as waves of pleasure coursed through it. A voice snapped him back to reality.

"Brother?"

Riku shook his head. "Sorry, I zoned out."

Yazoo released a sigh of relief.

"The blood?" Axel asked.

"..." Riku thought. "I really don't have any opinion on it. We don't need it to survive, and I don't understand why it has become such a big deal."

Zexion nodded. "I side with him."

"So it is an even split," Sephiroth observed. In the room, all eight members were there. "From what I understand, Riku, you're still in school?"

Riku nodded.

"See if you can convert someone into being a goth. Do it gradually, so you do not arouse suspicion. Then, when you feel that he or she will feel completely comfortable with us, bring he or she here."

"I understand."

Riku looked at the walls of the shabby, run down place that was his second home. A message was scribbled on the wall:

You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you.

&&&&&&&

As the three brothers walked back home, Riku couldn't help but remember that day from long ago. He had just joined Unstable. It was a ritual to write that message on a wall, just as it was a ritual to drink blood. He remembered painting it onto the wall with the ceremonial crimson paint. He remembered signing his name. It was almost like he had signed a pact with something unnatural, like a fallen angel.

Riku gulped, eyeing Sora. Even though everyone liked the brunette, he still sat a table alone during lunch. Taking a deep breath, he gracefully slid into the chair to Sora's right in a heartbeat.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. "No one wants to sit with me. And it looks like no one wants to sit with you. I thought you could use some company, even though it's not the best."

Sora smiled. "That was thoughtful. Thanks."

The beauty of the smile caused Riku to pull off one of his own. "Yeah. I was wondering, do you want to hang out after school?"

Sora cocked his head. A goth was being nice to him, even after all of the nasty things he said yesterday. In addition, it would be rude to decline..."Sure. What do you want to do?"

Riku bit his lip. "Well, we could go get some ice cream or something."

"Wait, goths eat ice cream?" Sora exclaimed.

Riku smiled warmly. "Yeah. Our sense of fashion and music is different than most other people, but that doesn't mean we eat differently."

"So...you're pretty much normal, besides the clothing and music?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Almost as much as everybody else. But think about it...isn't everyone different? No one's the same."

Kadaj smiled grimly as he watched the scene unfold through the window. He stood outside in the autumn weather, just thinking...

'Riku has no idea what brother is planning. He isn't going to be used for the blood debate, most people can realize that! Brother's going to be pleased when he learns that Riku already found a fitting person to be sarifice!'

&&&&&&&

"Well..." Sephiroth began. "It was a slim chance, but I was hoping that Riku would choose Sora."

"But Riku loves Sora!" Roxas protested.

"It means nothing. Luckily for us, he has forgotten that once every 10 years we need a sacrifice..." Sephiroth chuckled as Roxas shook his head.

"But what if-" Roxas began.

"It does not matter!" Sephiroth boomed. "Victory is within our grasp, can you taste it?"

&&&&&&&

Riku handed Sora an ice cream cone, keeping one for himself. Relaxing in the semi-comfortable seat, Sora started up a conversation.

"So, what's your family like?" Sora asked. "Are they all goths like you?"

"Well, two of my brothers are goths, the other one is just normal."

"What are your brother's names?"

"..." Riku thought. Should he or shouldn't he? "Kadaj and Yazoo are the goths. Loz is the normal one. You'll like Kadaj though; he's fun to be around."

"So let's go!" Sora yelled excitedly. Inwardly, Riku winced. 'How could a guy yell that high pitched?'

Luckily for Riku, Kadaj was home. "Hello, brother," Kadaj greeted.

Riku nodded his head. "Yazoo and Loz?"

"Shopping. Poor Yazoo didn't have a choice...Who's your friend?"

"My name's Sora," Sora chirrped.

"Well, I'm Kadaj. I'm sure brother has told you all about our happy family."

Sora nodded. "But he didn't say anything about your mother or father."

Riku and Kadaj's faces held sadness. "You see..." Riku began.

Kadaj decided to explain the story. "Just over a year ago, mother and father died in a car accident that was caused by a drunk driver. Since then, Loz, our eldest brother, has mostly become our parental figures."

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Our parents died and Loz takes care of us," Riku explained, rolling his eyes. Kadaj chuckled; Sephiroth would be proud of his brother's choice, even if his brother wasn't fully aware of the danger.

"Brother, why don't you show Sora around the house?" Kadaj asked. "I have some homework to do, so if you would excuse me..."

Riku and Sora went up the stairs as Kadaj returned to the kitchen's table, where several books in a foriegn language lay open.

"Woah..." Sora breathed, staring at Riku's room in awe. Inside the small, yet somehow spacious room, was a computer and a decent sized mattress lined with black, silky sheets. Posters of bands, such as Cradle of Filth and H.I.M., lined the black walls. On the door, a strange and beautiful design was painted with red ink.

"I take it that you like it?" Riku asked, smirking.

"Yeah...Why do you have so much makeup?" Sora asked, pointing to the dresser where several makeup and accessories, ranging from eyeshadow to eyeliner to nail polish, covered the surface.

"Well, my skin and nails aren't like this naturally," Riku chuckled. It was then that Sora took notice of Riku's black nails.

"What about your hair?"

"Natural," Riku said as he motioned for Sora to take a seat.

Riku turned on the stereo and set it at a low volume, so that the loud music of Deicide wouldn't be too distracting.

"So..." Riku began, "How would you like to be converted into goth?"

Sora blinked. Once. Twice. "Um..."

"You don't have to say right away. I understand. Want me to get Kadaj to explain it to you?" Riku asked, pulling out a cell phone to text message his brother.

&&&&&&&

In the speed of light, Kadaj was up and seated on the bed besides Riku, legs crossed in a casual manner.

"So, brother tells me you want to become gothic?" Kadaj asked.

Sora nodded shyly.

"No need to be shy!" Kadaj coaxed. "If you decide to become one of us, I'm sure you'll adore our happy family."

"If you want, you can even become a part of Unstable, a group of most of the goths in the city," Riku added. Kadaj laughed inwardly. Riku could be so naive at times, even more so than Sora!

"Yes," Kadaj agreed, handing Sora a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down your interests on that."

Sora cocked his head in confusion, but immediately began writing.

A few minutes later, Riku was reading aloud the contents of the paper. "Chains, straps, leather, ice cream..."

"There are many ways to work with those interests, Sora," Kadaj said. "Brother has some clothes that do not fit him anymore, and I'm sure he will not mind giving them away to a new member of the family."

Riku smiled as Kadaj left to retrieve Yazoo's old clothing. When Yazoo was 14, he had the same tastes as Sora.

&&&&&&&

A mere 30 minutes later, Sora seemed to be a changed person.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, people, here's what I'm planning to do from this point. If you want an update, you must give me:**

**3 reviews.**

**Any constructive critisism is welcome, but you can just say you liked or hated this chapter. **


	2. Love's First Kiss

**NYMPHETAMINE**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! And as promised, the second chapter.**

**Alize Malixez: Sora's personality always seemed to come across to me as a "kinky but innocent" type. The ice cream thing comes from Roxas in KH2, seeing as Roxas loved ice cream so much.**

**YueYoukaiEclipse: Glad to hear you loved the name! I didn't want to use "Organization XIII" or anything like that, because not all of the Organization members are in Unstable. And then we have some that aren't from the Organization, too, like Riku for example. I would've liked to have all of the Organization members, but I haven't played through KH:CoM enough to be able to write all of the Organization member's characters. I would've loved to have Larxene and Marluxia in there, seeing as the only girl in the story seems to be Aerith. **

**Tysonkaiexperiment: I tried to make Sora full-goth, but in the final version of Nymphetamine, the closest he seems to get is the last line in the fanfiction. I tried to make his clothing style as unique as his character could handle, but Sora's personality would have to be completely changed in order to turn him fully goth. No matter what I do to Sora, I just can't stop some little bit of "normal" Sora from coming through.**

**Pain-is-better-than-nothing: Here you go!**

**Disclaimer:** The phrase, "You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you," is from the song "The Sacrament" from the band H.I.M. I do not own the song or the band. The German sentences, ""Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht," are from the German version of "The Lion King." I do not own "The Lion King" in any language. I do not own Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx or Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz from Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warnings (Entire Story):** Blood drinking, yaoi, implied sex, implied yaoi, implied incest (Kadaj/Yazoo), implied nudity (humor purposes), death, blood

**Pairings (Entire Story):** RikuxSora, CloudxSquall(Leon), AxelxDemyx, implied KadajxYazoo

Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Force them into a debate about what is right and is wrong, and loves blossoms. But there's always someone that wants to destroy love...

**Chapter 2: Love's First Kiss**

A mere 30 minutes later, Sora seemed to be a changed person.

Sora's nails were filed and painted black. His eyelashes seemed longer and fuller, lined with mascara. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and a dark blue eyeshadow rested on his lids, which complemented his eyes nicely. The tips of his hair were bright red, which contrasted against the brown strands. A silver pendant of a crown, held by a thick silver chain, decorated his neck. His black t-shirt bore a skull with blood splattered behind it; his pants were laced with chains, which criss-crossed behind the legs, circled around front and connected to the belt loops which currently held a black and silver belt with studs on it. The boots were worn but sturdy; the leather-made fingerless gloves seemed to be able to resist any force.

"I think we did good, brother," Kadaj commented. Sora blushed. Between laughs, Riku managed to cough out, "One part down, a few left to go."

Sora, normally, would have been shocked. But he learned that the surprises kept on coming. You change one thing, you change another, and another, until you become your own person.

"Now," Kadaj began, "It's time to discuss how to be yourself."

"...Isn't it easy?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head. "Unfortunately, people always try to make you see their way. You have to learn to be yourself."

"But won't others think I'm weird?"

"You just don't pay any attention to them. As long as you like it, it's fine," Riku explained.

Kadaj managed to bring Sora into a controversial topic, Satanism. It would be one of the topics most influenced by other humans.

"Well done, Sora," Kadaj said. "Your opinion is a lot different than most others!"

"Thanks," Sora replied quietly.

"Sora, it's perfectly okay to have different opinions than other people. Remember, 'individuality'," Riku reminded.

The old grandfather clock down the hall strook 8 times. "Crap, it's 8 pm!" Sora panicked.

"Come on," Riku urged, "I'll take you home."

"Here are the keys, brother," Kadaj said, throwing the keys to Riku, who caught them expertly.

"Thanks, Kadaj!" Sora yelled, running down the hall. Riku just shook his head.

&&&&&&&

Sora stepped out of the car, Riku following suit. Riku knew that Sora's parents wouldn't be able to take it well, so he felt the need to be there. Riku patted Sora on the back. "You'll be fine. I'm here," he said in a comforting voice.

"Sora?" Aerith half-asked, half-yelled as the door opened. "Sora!"

Sora slapped his forehead with his hand.

"What did you do to my son?" the angry woman demanded.

Riku took a step back. "Please, I ask for a chance to explain the situation at hand," he said politely.

Aerith huffed and let the two boys into her warm, welcoming house. Riku took a seat next to Sora on the blue sofa.

"Now," Aerith began again. "What did you do to my son?"

"After dwelling on the thought for a while, Sora told me that he wanted to become goth," Riku said calmly. He did this with his own parents, not to mention Axel's, Demyx's and even Roxas'!

"I thought I raised you better than that," Aerith spoke to Sora.

"Mom," Sora said, "You didn't do anything wrong. I became this, because, well, I wanted to. This is who I am."

Riku let out a small smile. Sora was really getting the hang of this.

"Sora, you are grounded. Young man," Aerith paused, not knowing the other teen's name.

"Riku," Riku filled in the blank, smiling warmly.

"Riku, please leave," Aerith said as politely as she could. Inside, she was boiling over with rage and anger.

Riku nodded. "I understand, Mrs. Tenshi." He turned to Sora. "I'll see you at school then...?"

"Yeah," Sora said reassuringly.

&&&&&&&

Sora, in his gothic attire, walked into homeroom that morning. A series of gasps and wide-eyes began to annoy Sora. 'Ignore them; it doesn't matter what they think...' Sora thought, walking to the back corner of the room.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, getting the brunette's attention.

"Riku! You're in this homeroom?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yeah...I guess I'm just quiet," Riku shrugged.

Sora couldn't even began to imagine it. Halfway through the school year, in the middle of winter, he just learned Riku was in his class. He was slightly stunned by the shock.

"What did she take away?" Riku asked, wanting to learn about Sora's punishment.

"Well...she grounded me," Sora began.

Riku nodded.

"She said that I couldn't watch TV, use the phone, or get on the computer for anything not related to school. I don't even really use the phone or watch TV anyway."

Riku laughed at that part. "Parents seem to think we're all about the television now."

"Oh my godz," Sora said. "Kidz are watchingz too much TVz...takez zemz awayz!"

Riku cracked up, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hidari!" The teacher yelled.

"Here!" Riku yelled back in the same irritated tone the teacher had.

The bell rang; homeroom for the morning was over. "Sora!" Riku panted, catching up with Sora. "Wanna go to the mall tonight? It's Friday."

Sora thought for a second, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Sure!"

&&&&&&&

Sora found Riku at the mall sitting with a group of other teenagers. "Sora!" Riku waved his arm in the air, getting the slightly hyper brunette's attention.

"Hey Riku...Who are these guys?"

"We are Unstable," someone, with long flowing hair that reached his ankles, answered.

"Unstable...?" Sora asked. "Why aren't you guys in juvenille hall then?"

The gang chuckled at Sora's ignorance. "The gang, Sora, is called Unstable," Riku explained. Sora's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

The man that answered Sora's question nodded, and the rest of the group took this as a sign to introduce themselves.

"I'm Yazoo," one with silver hair that reached his waist said.

A teenager with emo hair said his name was "Zexion".

A flaming red haired teenager said, "Axel." He squeezed a dirty-blonde male's waist. "He's my boyfriend, Demyx."

"Roxas," a boy wearing casual clothes nodded.

"Sephiroth," a man said, voice surprising Sora.

"Too much?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...How do you all know who's in your gang?" Sora asked.

Riku rolled up the left sleeve of his shirts and explained, "Each one of us has this brand on their left bicep."

"So, if I were to become part of Unstable," Sora began.

"Upside down cross," Yazoo cut in.

"As far as I'm concerned," started Kadaj, "You're already our brother. So, brother, how would you like to come to our hideout tonight after we finish here at the mall?"

Sora nodded, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "Sure."

Riku smiled, as did Sephiroth, Kadaj and Yazoo, although not for the same reasons.

An hour was spent at the mall, and the sun was setting. Sora and Riku were sitting outside on the sidewalk. "Sora," Riku began.

Sora cocked his head innocently.

"Sora...I...do you have any problem with homosexuals?" Riku blurted out.

"Why should I? It's love, no matter what," Sora answered.

Riku swallowed and kissed Sora on the lips.

Sora didn't register what was going on as his body went on autopilot. He returned the kiss, almost eagerly, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. In turn, Riku pulled Sora closer by the waist. Sora's lips parted and Riku's tongue dashed in, eagerly exploring and memorizing every detail of Sora's mouth. Sora snapped back to reality when he felt a buldge press against him. Realizing suddenly the events that happened, he pulled away.

"Sora-I-I," Riku began, not being able to find the words he was desperately searching for.

"I'm going home," Sora said, running as fast as he legs could take him.

As he watched his love flee, tears, made black by his eyeliner, rolled down his cheeks. Shakily, he reached out his cell phone. "Kadaj? Could you pick me up?"

&&&&&&&

Half an hour later, Riku was sitting on the couch between Yazoo and Kadaj. "He was frightened," Yazoo hypothesized.

"But..." Riku said.

"Say no more, brother. For all we know, it could have been his first kiss. I wasn't expecting my first kiss to be shared with a guy, let alone our brother!" spoke Kadaj, smiling softly as Yazoo's face tinted red.

Meanwhile...

Cloud pulled Sora into a hug. "You alright, now?" Cloud asked.

Sora shook his head. "I'm really confused...why would he get like that? And over a kiss?"

Cloud smiled at Sora's cute smiling face. "It's just his thing, Sora. It's like Squall and bondage. You can't get one without the other."

Sora blushed crimson as Cloud walked out of the room laughing.

&&&&&&&

"Kadaj, Yazoo, it was not your place to be comforting Riku," Sephiroth said. "Likewise with Sora's brother...Cloud?"

Roxas nodded. He was sent to spy on Sora, unwillingly. In the end, he decided that he'd rather live than die with a blood gushing out his throat.

"But..." Kadaj began.

"They need to amend the relationship by themselves," Sephiroth explained. "If you comfort either of them, then the bond between them will grow out of our control. We won't be able to seperate them-"

"-So there would be no sacrifice?" Yazoo finished.

"Indeed. For now on, you do not comfort Riku and or Sora in any way. If I find out you have been doing so, the punishment is death."

"But wouldn't the bond be stronger if they tried to amend their relationship themselves?" Kadaj asked.

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. If an outside resource helps them sort out their feelings, they will come to a mutual agreement and become stronger as a result. If they do it themselves, the bond will be weaker, due to the fact that they will constantly be considering the fact that the other could be lieing to them."

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose. This was growing out of control...and fast.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it's a little on the short side, but I wanted to end it on Zexion. The next chapter is about twice as long as this, which is good news. You may have noticed that Sephiroth's logic is somewhat messed up, but all Sephiroth really wants is a sacrifice. Oh, and if you can't read what Sora's saying, it's, "Oh my god! Kids are watching too much TV! Take them away!"**

For the next chapter, I want:  
Three reviews.


	3. Defeated by a Lie

**NYMPHETAMINE**

**Chopstick with Wings: Nah, I don't mind it being called oddball. When I was finished writing the story, one of my first thoughts was, "Man...this is kind of werid." At the end, Axel and Demyx play a brief major part, and the whole ending of the story was influenced by what I made them do. If I wrote out their major scene in a different way, the whole ending probably would've chanaged. Oh, and Zexion gets a major part later in the story. I love Zexion too much to give him a minor role for long.**

**dark sorceress of egypt: I was wondering when someone would pick up that Nymphetamine is also the name of a Cradle of Filth song. I love that band to death, and at one point, this was just a bunch of song fics based on the songs on their Nymphetamine CD. And I agree, Sephiroth is a total asshole in this. He loves destroying Riku and Sora's relationship like a fat kid loves cake.**

**Vixyfox: Here you go!  
**  
**Disclaimer:** The phrase, "You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you," is from the song "The Sacrament" from the band H.I.M. I do not own the song or the band. The German sentences, ""Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht," are from the German version of "The Lion King." I do not own "The Lion King" in any language. I do not own Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx or Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz from Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warnings (Entire Story):** Blood drinking, yaoi, implied sex, implied yaoi, implied incest (Kadaj/Yazoo), implied nudity (humor purposes), death, blood

**Pairings (Entire Story):** RikuxSora, CloudxSquall(Leon), AxelxDemyx, implied KadajxYazoo

Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Force them into a debate about what is right and is wrong, and loves blossoms. But there's always someone that wants to destroy love...

**Chapter 3: Defeated by a Lie  
**

The sun was shining on a bright sunny morning where fog added to the beauty of the city. Riku rolled over, trying to ignore the blinding light.

"Brother, time to get up!" Kadaj yelled, crossing his arms. Riku groaned in response.

"Kadaj...let me alone...I need to sleep."

To Riku's dismay, his cell phone began ringing. Kadaj chuckled before walking out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Riku?"

Riku's heart skipped a beat. "Sora?"

"Yeah. I'm...sorry about the other night."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that kissed you."

"I know...but...I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Riku blinked his eyes, but didn't make an argument. "It's okay, Sora...want to hang out with Unstable later?"

"Yeah, I'll come over in a little bit."

Dial tone.

In a few hours, Sora had sucessfully managed to find Riku's house in the dark city. From there, Riku had practically dragged him to Unstable's hangout.

&&&&&&&

"I know it's small, brother, but surely you don't mind?" Kadaj asked.

"Nope, not at all!" Sora said brightly.

The rest of the members of Unstable were sitting at the table, glasses of blood in front of them. Riku pulled out a seat for Sora, then himself, and proceeded to sit down.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, causing the whispered discussion between Axel, Demyx, and Roxas to stop.

"So, I understand from Kadaj and Riku that you want to become part of Unstable?" Sephiroth asked.

Sora nodded his head.

"Then let us have a toast!" Kadaj cheered.

Glasses clinked, save Sora, who had none. When Sephiroth had finished his bloody drink, "A great idea, Kadaj."

Kadaj smiled.

"Did Kadaj or Riku teach you of the inititation 'ceremony'?" Sephiroth asked, eyes icy, yet with a feel of warmth. The conflicting feelings Sora got while looking at them made him sick.

"Not really...only that there's a cross on your arms."

"Then I suppose we can begin. Personally, I believe that it is the most important part of the ceremony."

"Because then you're our brother," Kadaj chimed in.

Sephiroth nodded. "Not by blood, of course. But by the brand."

Sora gulped. "Brand?"

"No, we don't use fire," Axel explained. "Sephiroth uses a clean knife and carves it into you."

Sora's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry; it doesn't hurt," Roxas reassured.

"And if it does," Demyx whispered in Sora's ear, "We'll give you our pictures of Sephiroth in briefs."

Sora's face went beat-red. "...I hope it won't hurt, then," Sora whispered back. Demyx laughed.

"We typically don't start with the brand," Sephiroth reassured him. "There are a few other things you must complete first. Nothing of great difficulty, I assure you."

&&&&&&&

While Demyx and Sephiroth were talking to Sora, Axel left and grabbed a bottle of crimson paint, half of an empty clam's shell, along with a thin yet durable paintbrush. He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the blood-red paint into the shell. While Axel was doing that, Yazoo scribbled the ceremonial message onto a piece of paper and handed it to Sora. Sora read it aloud, "'You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you.' What does it mean?"

Yazoo smiled. "Our dream is to make goths accepted world-wide."

Axel handed the shell of paint to Sora, along with the paintbrush.

"See that wall?" Sephiroth pointed to a wall that had the message that Riku wrote when he joined Unstable on it. "Write the message onto the wall, using the paint."

"It seems a bit weird, brother," Kadaj said, "But it helps you remember it better!"

As Sora was painting the sacred message onto the wall, Riku watched, mind and heart racing. 'He's going to be one of us...I can't believe it...'

"Done," Sora announced, stepping back and smiling. Truthfully, he thought that was his best handwriting ever. The other members of Unstable grinned, save Zexion. His gaze was grim as he handed Sephiroth a clean knife.

"Sora, you are aware this will hurt?" Sephiroth asked.

Sora nodded. "Well, it's a knife cutting into my flesh. I think it'll hurt." Riku laughed at the younger boy's comment.

"Basically, I am going to brand your left bicep with an upside-down cross. From there, we will let the blood drip into a bowl," Sephiroth motioned to the bowl that Zexion just placed on the table. "Each of us will pass the knife around, slicing open our wrists and letting the blood fill the bowl along with yours. Once the wounds finish bleeding, starting with I, we will each take a sip from the cup containing our blood."

"Blood brothers," Yazoo chuckled. Zexion shook his head. He didn't like where this was going, one bit. But it was too late now.

"Ready?" Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow.

Sora nodded and shut his eyes.

The silver knife was stained crimson as the brand was carefully cut into the teenager's bicep, trying not to cause any more pain than what is necessary. Trails of the crimson liquid rolled down the young teenager's arm before finding itself captured in a bowl. The brand was complete; Sora hissed in pain as Zexion placed a black cloth onto Sora's arm. "You did rather well," Zexion remarked, making Sora smile slightly. He opened his blues eyes and watched as one by one, the members of Unstable slicing open their wrists, Zexion being the last.

Sephiroth held the bowl, taking a sip, careful not to take too much. The bowl was passed to Yazoo, whom passed it to Kadaj. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were next, carefully passing the bowl to Zexion, who passed it to Riku. Riku had a look of happiness in his eyes as Sora drunk the remaining blood.

After the wounds were bandaged and the welcoming party was over, Sora found himself laying on his bed. He wasn't aware that Sephiroth was watching him from the shadows...

&&&&&&&

Zexion remained at Unstable's hideout, along with Roxas. The topic of Sora gave them much to talk about.

"He is some mastermind," Roxas agreed.

Zexion sighed. "We should have known that this was coming. No matter the reason, Sephiroth should have chosen someone with a little more intuition."

"Are you saying that Sora is stupid?"

"No. Unless Sora gains something, anything, that will help him realize Sephiroth's plans..."

"He's doomed," Roxas finished.

Zexion nodded his head. "What are the other's feelings on the subject?"

"Well," Roxas began. "Kadaj and Yazoo don't care about Riku's feelings at all. They only care about what Sephiroth cares about - using Sora as a sacrifice."

"I was afraid of that," Zexion remarked.

"They could've saved Sora...Axel and Demyx don't believe what Sephiroth is doing is right, but they still follow him. I believe it's more out of fear than anything."

"...Riku?"

"He's just as blind as Sora," Roxas admitted, shaking his head sadly.

"So he doesn't know about the sacrifice plans?"

"He must have forgotten. There's only 8 Unstable members at one time. Any extras are sacrifices."

"I hope that Sephiroth doesn't round up any more people..."

"He will," Roxas said. "It's just like him. As the New Year draws closer, he will begin spying on others, trying to pick out the ones that will make the best sacrifices."

"Only of the utmost quality?" Zexion asked.

"Probably. He'll probably go for someone that has brains and brawn. If he thinks that they're stronger than him, he'll bring Yazoo and Kadaj along to capture the person. Sora will be the last one gathered."

Zexion sighed, knowing all-too-well that the cages in the back will be used for that purpose soon. "How long do we have until he begins scouting?"

"I don't know. This summer, probably. Then by the full moon in December, he'll execute them."

"This is one hell of a mess."

School ended for 3 months of summer vacation. Sora and Riku began to trust each other more, and eventually began going out. The passerby that weren't disgusted with the couple assumed that the two teenagers were inseperable.

Everyone in Unstable, save Zexion and Roxas, adored the couple. Aerith was disgusted that Sora wouldn't go out with a female either. Cloud didn't mind in the least. As far as he was concerned, people always overeacted to whom other people loved. In others words, guys loving guys and girls loving girls weren't acceptable to most people. But to him - and Squall - it didn't matter at all.

Cloud noticed that Sora kept disappearing more and more. Soon, the only time he saw his younger brother was for dinner, and occasionally bed time. Sora pushed his curfew to the limits, hanging out with Riku.

Cloud was sitting on Squall's bed, leaning his head back against the said man's chest. "...I'm scared, Squall," he admitted.

Squall raised an eyebrow, the silent motion meaning 'why'?

"Sora's...been hanging out with those goth kids. I don't have anything against goths, but-"

"You're afraid they're converting him into something worse?" Squall finished. Squall was an only child; his parents were abusive at times. The most visible proof he had of this was the scar that rested between his eyes.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to him. He's my brother, and I don't know what to do."

Squall swallowed nervously. He never had a brother or a sister, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "So, did you talk to him?"

"He said that everything was fine, that he wasn't involved in drugs or anything illegal."

Squall closed his eyes, trying to sort through everything. Cloud wasn't giving him much information...If he was so worried about Sora, then why didn't he ask the kids that he went to school with?

Cloud fell forward out of fear when Squall said, "I got an idea."

"Shoot."

"Ask his classmates. They usually know more than what parents and siblings do."

Cloud nodded. "Might as well..."

Squall agreed by kissing Cloud on the lips.

&&&&&&&

Cloud had 'borrowed' Sora's cell phone. In Cloud's eyes, it was perfectly okay to borrow it for a little bit. Besides, it was just laying on the stand by Sora's bed. Looking at the numbers, he tried not to pick ones that Sora talked about when he started hanging out with Unstable.

"Kairi?" He questioned. He hadn't heard Sora mention that name in a while, so he dialed the number.

A feminine voice answered the phone with a pleasant, "Hello?"

"Um...excuse me," Cloud stuttered nervously. "Is this Kairi?"

On the other end, Cloud thought that Kairi was raising an eyebrow. "Yes, who is this?" she retaliated.

"Cloud, Sora's older brother."

"Oh, Cloud!" she said, suddenly recognizing the voice. It was a few years since she last saw the blonde. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks. I know school is out and all, but have you seen or talked to Sora?"

"Hm...I talked to him a few months after he started hanging out with Riku."

"Did Sora say anything that just wasn't himself?"

Kairi thought. "Nope, I can't think of anything. Sorry."

"It's ok," Cloud said.

"You must be concerned about him...If I see him, I'll be sure to talk to him, okay? Bye!"

"See ya," Cloud said, closing the cell phone. That had gone smoother than planned.

&&&&&&&

Squall had been sitting at home alone. Luckily for him, his parents were away on a business trip. He and Cloud had decided that it would be best if Cloud dug up information on Sora on his own. Eating a bowl of cereal, he had his eyes glued to the television.

"This is one remarkable case," the reporter said, staring into the camera. She was standing a recent crime scene. "The resident living here disappeared without a trace like others have been since the start of summer. Authorities believe the cases are all connected, seeing as that there was no trace of any of the reported persons. Whoever or whatever is doing this is out of this world!"

Squall snorted. "Maybe they're just smart..." he said, aware that the reporter wouldn't hear him. But quite frankly, he didn't care. The cases about people disappearing from their homes mysteriously had been all over the media since the beginning of summer. Squall didn't place the blame on a stereotype or any person. In his eyes, perhaps the person was just smart? His opinion was that the media was made up of stupid people, and they got dumbfounded whenever something requiring an IQ that's above above a negative number occured.

&&&&&&&

Unstable had been watching the report on their old, small, black-and-white color television. Everyone seemed to be disturbed about the disappearnces, save Sora, Sephiroth and Riku.

"They'll catch him," was Riku's comment. Sora nodded in agreement. Roxas sighed.

"Just because they know someone is doing it doesn't mean that they'll find him," Roxas said. Earlier in the summer, he had stolen something important and managed to place the blame on a trouble making kid named Seifer. Needless to say, Seifer wasn't that thrilled about the whole thing.

"They'll come after us soon enough," Sephiroth said, looking all of the other members in the eyes. "Do not forget that around here, people believe it's always the goths that cause all crimes."

Kadaj nodded sadly. He remembered a time where he had gotten explusion becuase someone damaged the principal's car brutally. It was done by a group of teenagers his same age at the time, but those teenagers were the teacher's pets. No one ever believed that those teenagers would do anything, but when called down for questioning, they blamed it on Kadaj. Kadaj recieved expulsion and hadn't gone to school since.

"Watch your backs," Sephiroth warned. "Be careful of what you say. Remember, seid bereit."

Sora gave him a weird look at the last two words. Sephiroth answered his question almost immediately. "Be prepared."

"What language is that?" Sora asked.

"German," was the simple reply.

"...Can you speak more of it?" It was the first time that Sora had an interest in a foriegn language.

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "I suppose. Yazoo, will you translate for Sora once I'm through?"

Yazoo nodded.

"Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht."

Yazoo started after Sephiroth stopped. "Be prepared for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am."

"...What brought this on?" Sora asked, recieving laughs from the small group. "Seriously."

"You surely noticed that we have somewhat of a hierachy?" Sephiroth asked, to which Sora nodded. "Well, I'm somewhat like a König, or king. Sometimes, we will change kings. One day, Roxas might be our König. Or maybe even Axel."

Demyx shuddered. "He'd burn this place down first!" he shouted as protest. Axel frowned as Roxas and Demyx laughed.

As the pair was focused on trying to restrain their laughter, Axel pulled out a match from his trenchcoat's pocket. He stalked over to Demyx, igniting the match. "Hey...Demy-kun?" he asked innocently.

Demyx turned around just as innocently, only to be burned as Axel suddenly dropped the match on the young musician.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!" Demyx yelled, suddenly dropping to the floor and rolling around like a cat in heat.

The other members of Unstable rolled their eyes, save Sephiroth. He was busy pondering why the three were still in the gang.

&&&&&&&

School began, and December rolled around, striking hard and fast. Gray snow piles several feet deep lined the sidewalks. Sora pulled his black hoodie closer to his body in a desperate attempt to get warmer. He was currently heading to Riku's house, like every other day. He hadn't told Riku he had been coming over in an attempt to surprise the silver-haired teen.

"Sora," a deep voice said.

Sora turned around, seeing Sephiroth. "Hey, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth nodded in response. "Where are you headed? It's quite cold outside today."

"I'm going to Riku's...I didn't tell him that I was coming today, as a surprise."

Sephiroth feigned a look of sadness. "Riku isn't home today...didn't he tell you?"

Sora's eyes held shock. They told everything to each other. Riku never forgot to tell anything to Sora. "No...he didn't..."

"You'll freeze. Why don't you come to my house?"

&&&&&&&

Sora sat on the black leather couch, sipping hot chocolate. "Where is Riku?" Sora asked.

"He told me that he didn't want you to know," Sephiroth replied.

Sora's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is he hiding?"

"I shouldn't say."

Sora's mind was racing with questions. 'What's going on?' 'This isn't like him.' 'Why is he acting so strange?'

"Please, Sephiroth. Just because I'm his boyfriend doesn't mean you should hide things about him that I should know."

"It's for the better, Sora, I insist."

"No, tell me!"

Sephiroth sighed in mock defeat. "Alright..."

"Yeah!" Sora yelled, getting excited.

"As you are aware, there's a city that's almost dedicated to clubs and partying?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "He told me that you just...weren't interesting him anymore. He told me that he didn't love you as much as he first did...Sora, he's there to find a new boyfriend."

Sora stared in shock, all excitement gone. Tears almost began running down his face, but he didn't want Sephiroth to see him crying. Sephiroth sensed this and gave Sora a hug.

"Sora...I'm sorry."

Sora burst into tears, crying into Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth's grim smile was hidden from Sora's view.

&&&&&&&

In the Unstable hideout, Zexion sighed again. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were there to discuss Sora. Riku, Yazoo, and Kadaj were out of town because Loz wanted to go Christmas shopping.

"A rebellion?" Axel questioned. "It'll never work. Sephiroth would find out before we had a chance!"

"Listen," Roxas said. "We just don't speak about it when he, Kadaj, Yazoo, Riku or Sora are around. If one of them finds out, we're doomed as well as they are."

"Sephiroth would kill us on the spot," Zexion added.

Demyx shuddered. "But...shouldn't we at least tell Sora?"

Zexion shook his head. "No. If we tell him, he'll flee. If he's around us, Sephiroth won't make a move."

"Are you sure?" Demyx asked.

Zexion and Roxas nodded. "Sephiroth wants Sora to be alone," Roxas explained. "So there won't be a lot of witnesses."

The group of four sighed. Sora was making quite a big problem for them indeed.

&&&&&&&

Sora sat on the edge of his bed, sighing. Everything seemed so depressing lately. "Riku...doesn't want me..." he muttered to himself again. 'Why...'

"Sora?" A questioning voice yelled.

Sora sighed before yelling, "Come in!"

To his surprise, Squall and Cloud walked in. Sora shifted a little out of nervousness.

"...Is something wrong?" asked Squall.

Sora didn't want to tell them, but the look in Cloud's eyes made him give in right away.

"Riku doesn't like me anymore."

**-------------------------------------------------**

**If you haven't figured it out, it's Sephiroth that was going around kidnapping people. Not really anything else to say, but...**

**You know the drill, I want:  
three reviews.**


	4. Your Love Kills Me

**NYMPHETAMINE**

**dirtyd488: I try to keep the number of reviews that I want down to a low number, because some people won't review no matter how much you beg and plead. I agree, I hate Sephiroth in the story, but he shows how gullible Sora really is. Sephiroth's lies begin to catch up to him soon, but Sora just doesn't realize how much he really loves Riku until the end. **

**dark sorceress of egypt: XD Poor Sephy! He may be getting hit even more considering he takes his asshole-ness to new levels here. In one of my first plans, I had Sephiroth as the good guy, but in the final product, he turned into the main villan. I feel sorry for Kadaj and Yazoo though, because part of the real reason they obey Sephiroth is out of fear, but that's not really touched upon until the end chapter. I mean, if you look at Sephiroth and how much power he has physically and mentally, you'd be scared too.**

**ArkofPathos: Thanks a bunch! When I was breaking the whole story into chapters, I thought it was kind of cool, not only how I think I brought out the character's inner personality, but the idea that love lasts forever.**

**SoraSakura: Thanks! All of my good ideas seem to start when I'm bored, for some reason. This whole fanfic was typed in under a month, but I had a little planning sheet of what was going to happen and when, so I didn't have to think of what would happen next. I would just to go the sheet, say, "Oh, blahblahblah happens next," and I'd start writing.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! And without anymore interruption, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer:** The phrase, "You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you," is from the song "The Sacrament" from the band H.I.M. I do not own the song or the band. The German sentences, ""Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht," are from the German version of "The Lion King." I do not own "The Lion King" in any language. I do not own Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx or Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz from Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warnings (Entire Story):** Blood drinking, yaoi, implied sex, implied yaoi, implied incest (Kadaj/Yazoo), implied nudity (humor purposes), death, blood

**Pairings (Entire Story):** RikuxSora, CloudxSquall(Leon), AxelxDemyx, implied KadajxYazoo

Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Force them into a debate about what is right and is wrong, and loves blossoms. But there's always someone that wants to destroy love...

**Chapter 4: Your Love Kills Me  
**

Sora closed the door as silently as he could. He shifted his heavy backpack full of clothing and food. He whispered, "Sorry," and broke off in a run.

&&&&&&&

Cloud tossed and turned in his sleep. It was almost as if something was wrong, and it was coming through him in his dreams. He jolted up, panting. Flashes of what happened in the dream played in his mind - a sword, pools of blood, and an upside down cross. He shuddered, wrapping the blankets tighter around himself. "Just a dream...a dream..." he muttered, looking at the clock. It was currently past midnight.

&&&&&&&

Riku sat in his bed, staring at the carpet. "Wonder how Sora's doing...I hate sudden trips like that. And with Loz, no less."

He picked up his cell phone and tried to call Sora. They used to talk for hours and hours...Sora wouldn't mind if he called in the middle of the night.

"Why...isn't he picking up?"

&&&&&&&

"There he is. Go," Sephiroth commanded, pointing to a small figure on the street. Kadaj and Yazoo, whose eyes gleamed evilly, didn't hesitate. From the roofs of the buildings, they tracked Sora's progress, constantly texting Sephiroth their location. Sephiroth watched as the messages rolled in. Sora was moving at a fast pace, but nothing he wouldn't be able to handle.

&&&&&&&

Riku looked out the window, seeing a small figure walk down the street. He instantly recognized the figure as Sora. "Must be going for a walk," he figured. He opened the window and shouted, "Sora!"

Sora stopped in his tracks for a second. Kadaj texted Sephiroth and said that Riku has a lead to be onto them.

At that moment, Sora ran. Riku ran out of the house, following him. "Sora! Wait!" He tripped, face falling into the snow.

"Wait..." he held out a hand, but Sora didn't even turn around. He kept on running and running and running. Sora was slipping away from him, and there was nothing he could do. He squinted his eyes at the sign in the distance; the tiny text made harder to read due to the snow and fog. "Valentino..."

Riku's eyes widened as the realization happened. Sora was running away from him, and therefore was running away from his city and home. He was headed to Valentino, a dangerous place. Satanists and evil goths ran amok, causing hell in their wake. Sora would be killed if he went there...He texted Loz, saying that he was going on a trip with his friends and wouldn't be back for a while. In his mind, he knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to come back at all. Not bothering to go back and pack clothes or food, he followed Sora's path.

&&&&&&&

Sephiroth's face paled slightly as he realized what was happening. Sora was running away, as planned, but Riku was hot on his tail. Shaking his head, he texted the other members of Unstable saying that he would be out of town for a few days and that Zexion was to be their König until he returned.

He sprinted back to his house and hopped on his motorcycle, Fenrir. He sped out of the city on the path to Valentino.

By this time, Kadaj and Yazoo had turned back to get their own motorcycles. Riku was still trying to get to Sora, who was far into the distance. The snow had been picking up and his vision decreased. Nonetheless, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. If he stopped now and Sora died, it would be all his fault. And he wouldn't let that happen.

&&&&&&&

Kadaj and Yazoo pulled alongside Sephiroth as the sun rose. Sora had strayed off the path at some point, and he didn't know where. He was at a crossroad that broke off into 3 directions. Sephiroth sped down the middle, Kadaj and Yazoo taking the left and right, respectively.

&&&&&&&

Cloud was told to wake up Sora, and obeying Aerith's orders, he walked into his little brother's room. He was confused upon finding no one there. His confusion esculated when he saw that Sora's clothes were gone. Reality hit him - Sora left. He bolted to his room and dialed Squall's number.

"Hello?" Squall answered.

"Squall," Cloud said between pants, "We need to leave. Now."

"What's going on?" the slightest hint of panic was in Squall's voice.

"Sora left. He's probably at that goth city..."

"I'll be at your house as soon as I can."

Cloud hung up and grabbed his jacket, walking down the stairs.

"Where's Sora?" Aerith asked, looking up from washing the dishes.

Cloud took a deep breath, unable to decide whether or not to tell Aerith about the problem. "Mom. Sora ran away. And I think I know where he is."

Aerith gasped, dropping the plate back into the sink. "Tell me where he is! I need to go there!"

"I can't let you, Mom. It's too dangerous. You'd be killed."

"And you wouldn't?" Aerith yelled, tears streaking down her face.

"...It's something I have to do, Mom. Squall's coming to pick me up any minute now. Love you."

Aerith watched, stunned, as Cloud walked out of the house and the car sped away.

&&&&&&&

Roxas, Zexion, Riku, Axel and Demyx were sitting at their usual table in their usual hangout. Riku, after realizing tracking Sora on foot was useless, decided to turn around.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked.

Riku sighed. "He ran away."

Everyone in the room seemed to be instantly saddened. Roxas' and Zexion's hearts seemed to skip multiple beats.

"Where is he?" Zexion demanded, fist slamming the table.

"I don't know. I think he went to Valentino."

Roxas and Zexion exchanged looks before nodding. "Come on. We need to go. Now," Zexion said, panicking.

Getting onto their motorcycles, Unstable's favorite form of transportation, Riku's heart seemed to break. Something was wrong, and he couldn't shake the feeling.

&&&&&&&

Sora didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was in the afternoon. He was sitting on a rock, shivering. "I think I went down the wrong road..." Sora muttered to himself.

"Such a wonderful observation, Sora," a deep voice announced, causing Sora to gasp and look up. "S-Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth approached Sora with such grace and precision that Sora would've sworn that he was an angel. "Do you realize the danger that you're in?"

Sora got up and began backing away, not saying a word.

"I'm sure that Riku is worrying so much about you..."

Sora hung his head. "Riku doesn't like me, you know that. You're the person that told me."

Sephiroth laughed evilly. "You haven't figured out that it was just a giant lie? I knew that your intelligence was rather low, but I never imagined it would be this low!"

Sora locked eyes with Sephiroth. So Riku really loved him all this time?

Sora's racing mind began to calm. He knew what he had to do. He knew he made a mistake by running away. So he was going to the best he could to correct it. He was going back home. He wanted the truth.

Sephiroth watched with amusement as Sora turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Kadaj and Yazoo burst onto the scene, effectively managing to corner Sora into a rock wall. Kadaj whipped out a katana and announced, "Make any move against us, and this will go into your throat."

Sora gave up. He didn't know what else to do. His knees became weak and he fell down. The darkness began to overtake his vision, and he did nothing to stop it.

Slinging Sora onto the back of his motorcycle, Sephiroth announced, "Onwards to Valentino."

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Sephiroth got somewhat out of character here, but that's because he thinks that he's getting closer to his ultimate goal, and that power is somewhat intoxicating him. If you're curious about how Kadaj and Yazoo managed to get there so fast, Sephiroth had found Sora earlier, but just merely tracked him. He used his cell phone to give their location to Kadaj and Yazoo, who rode their motorcycles to the location to assist Sephiroth. **

**You know the drill, 3 reviews. **


	5. Opposites

**NYMPHETAMINE**

**SoraSakura: Sora and the others get payback on Sephiroth next chapter, which is a pretty good thing.**

**dark sorceress of egypt: XD Poor Sephy...first I beat him in KH2 on level 60, and then he gets whacked in the head with newspaper and his feet stuck in cement. I hope he doesn't go emo like Cloud! I think Sephiroth is an even bigger asshole in this chapter, but in the next (and final) chapter, his ego gets deflated tremendously. **

**ArkofPathos: Chibi eyes...getting...weaker...must...update. If Riku was alive, he'd be really pissed off about this chapter. Then again, so would Axel and Demyx. **

**OtakuLady: 8 out of 10? Thanks a bunch! I was hoping someone would come and describe the city as being dark, like I intended it to be. I wanted it to seem like Traverse Town, but it didn't turn out that way at all. **

**  
A little warning, this chapter is a little bit on the short side.**

**Disclaimer:** The phrase, "You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you," is from the song "The Sacrament" from the band H.I.M. I do not own the song or the band. The German sentences, ""Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht," are from the German version of "The Lion King." I do not own "The Lion King" in any language. I do not own Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx or Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz from Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warnings (Entire Story):** Blood drinking, yaoi, implied sex, implied yaoi, implied incest (Kadaj/Yazoo), implied nudity (humor purposes), death, blood

**Pairings (Entire Story):** RikuxSora, CloudxSquall(Leon), AxelxDemyx, implied KadajxYazoo

Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Force them into a debate about what is right and is wrong, and loves blossoms. But there's always someone that wants to destroy love...

**Chapter 5: Opposites**

A week had passed since Sora ran away, and Aerith was worried. Cloud never called her to let her know that he was okay. She bit her lip and broke down crying again. Her two boys, her only children, were in one of the most dangerous places on the planet. She knew that there was a small chance that either of them would come back, but that didn't stop her from hoping that they would be back in her arms soon, safe and sound.

&&&&&&&

Riku and the rest of Unstable had been looking all over Valentino for a clue, anything, that would give them a lead to Sora's location. Roxas and Zexion lead most of the searches, but always came empty handed. The group had been losing their spirit, but refused to give up until they knew Sora was dead.

&&&&&&&

Cloud and Squall weren't having any luck either. They were wandering the town's crowded streets, hoping to find Sora in the crowd. Cloud hung his head in shame - he should've protected Sora. He should've been there. "It's all my fault," Cloud whispered.

Squall caught the whisper and dragged Cloud into an alleyway. "Cloud, listen. You have to be strong."

Cloud fell to his knees sobbing. "What if he's dead, Squall! It's my fault."

Squall knelt down beside his boyfriend, tilting up his chin so they could see eye to eye. "Cloud, he's alive. He won't die that easily."

"But-"

Squall shut him up with a kiss.

&&&&&&&

"What are you going to do to me?" Sora yelled at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't feel the need to answer. Sora was chained to the wall. Sephiroth was sitting at a table with Kadaj and Yazoo. He felt that he had more power than Sora. "We're going to kill you. Tomorrow," Sephiroth announced. Kadaj smirked while Yazoo smiled. "Tomorrow is your judgement day," snickered Kadaj.

Sora frowned at the laughter. He usually didn't mind being laughed at, but being chained and laughed at was another thing. "You are sick bastards," Sora spat.

The laughter stopped. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously as he rose from his chair. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Sora didn't hesitate. "You. Are. Sick. Bastards."

Sephiroth let his anger out, slapping Sora across the face. "Kadaj, Yazoo!"

In an instant, the said teenagers were behind Sephiroth. Both had daggers that gleamed in the sunlight. Sora winced inwardly as he saw the sharp edges. He felt the sleeve of his t-shrit that he had been wearing be ripped off.

Kadaj and Yazoo didn't hesitate. They began branding Sora - this time, with a different brand. Sora hissed in pain as the daggers cut a pentagram into his arm. Sephiroth watched in amusement as blood dripped to the floor, staining it crimson. Kadaj chuckled, admiring his work. Yazoo stared on.

&&&&&&&

Sora felt himself being kicked and opened his eyes. "Wake up, bitch," Sephiroth commanded, glaring at Sora, who gulped nervously in response. "It's your judgement day!" Kadaj chuckled, tilting up Sora's chin so they met eye-to-eye. "Do you think he's been a good boy, Yazoo?"

"Hmm..." was Yazoo's response. "He'll be able to see father before us."

"But at least we will not be recieving any punishment," Sephiroth reassured him.

Sora squirmed against the chains binding him. Sephiroth watched, amused. He clicked his tongue, causing Yazoo and Kadaj to unfasten the chains that bound Sora to the wall. Almost a week of no use of his legs caused his knees to buckle, sending him to the floor. Kadaj chuckled before handcuffing Sora's hands behind his back. Sephiroth put a black leather collar that had the word "Tenshi" engraved around Sora's neck. He attached a chain to it and pulled up, causing Sora to choke slightly. "Up, slave," Sephiroth commanded.

Sora struggled, but couldn't make it up. He was too weak from little use of his muscles recently and lack of food, water, and sleep. He was about to pass out when a kick to the ribs managed to snap him back to reality. Kadaj jerked up on the chain that connected the handcuffs, allowing Sora a little help in standing. "Sephiroth..." Sora was not broken, yet.

"It will be painless, Sora. Well, it would have, but I have to take away the pleasure because you are not obeying my wills," Sephiroth exclaimed, anger intertwining with his voice. "Kadaj, Yazoo, make sure no one of Unstable is around. I am going to take Sora to the square."

Kadaj and Yazoo nodded, swiftly walking into the moonlight, Sephiroth and Sora following minutes later.

&&&&&&&

"Do you see them?" Demyx asked, eyes straining to make out shapes in the darkness.

"No," Axel said. "But he's here. The New Year is tonight, and it's our last chance to save him."

"But there's no chance-" Demyx started.

"-That we're going to fail," Axel ended, pulling Demyx into a kiss.

Demyx broke away as he felt his lungs were going to burst. "I've...always liked you. As in, more than a friend," Axel explained. "I know we're already going out, but...I love you more than any boyfriend would."

"Love you too, Axel," Demyx said, pulling Axel into another kiss.

Axel's mind suddenly seemed to be unable to process thoughts as Demyx's soft lips collided with his own. Demyx licked Axel's bottom lip as an invitation that Axel quickly accepted. Their tongues seemed to dance an ancient dance as their mouths were explored.

A gunshot pierced the night air followed by cheers of a crowd below managed to break Axel and Demyx apart. Axel stood wide-eyed as he saw Sephiroth leading Sora into the crowd. "Quick, we gotta tell Zexion," Axel managed to spit out as he dug out his phone.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Axel and Demyx heard the voice from behind them, and they turned around to see Kadaj and Yazoo walking towards them.

"Don't even think about it," Kadaj said, referring to Axel's cell phone. Axel was shocked as he felt the wind of the bullet against his skin. The phone shattered into pieces.

"I don't think He would be happy with the idea of ripping him out of a sacrifice," Yazoo remarked.

"Sephiroth wouldn't be either..." Kadaj chuckled as Yazoo readied his katana.

Out of nowhere, Axel's chakrams appeared into his hands, likewise with Demyx's sitar.

Axel decided to try to take down Kadaj as Demyx went after Yazoo.

By some miracle, Axel's chakram managed to deflect some bullets that Kadaj shot at him. Axel's eye wandered and saw that one edge of the building was higher than the other, and it could make to a perfect advantage. Axel jumped back, landing on the ledge. Kadaj didn't seem stunned in the least as he reloaded his gun, dodging Axel's chakrams. Without warning, Kadaj sheathed his gun and charged at Axel. Axel didn't have much time to brace himself, but he did his best. As Kadaj made contact with the smaller body, strong hands dug into Kadaj's shoulderblades. Kadaj's eyes narrowed as he realized Axel's plan. Kadaj remembered that when he was little, Axel told him that he always had a box of matches in his left pocket. That's where Kadaj's hand went, digging through the fabric to find that little box. Everything seemed to slow down as he pulled out a match and managed to catch it ablaze just as Axel hit the ground. The box of matches slipped out of Kadaj's hand, some matches igniting. Both Kadaj and Axel's eyes widened as a match sunk inside a modern television sized container.

Momentarily distracted by the explosion, Demyx ran over the edge of the building, shocked at the flames that danced ever closer to the sky. Yazoo smiled grimly as he brought the katana down upon Demyx's exposed back. Upon sensing something that he couldn't put a feeling to, he instinctively flipped over so his stomache was facing the night sky and parried the attack with his sitar. Yazoo wasn't expecting that much strength from the teenager and barely dodged his own blade as it bounced back at him. Using the split second shock, Demyx dropped his sitar and grabbed Yazoo's katana, forcing it into Yazoo's heart as flames surrounded their bodies.

Ignoring the intense heat, Demyx opened his cell phone and texted "Valentino Square" to Zexion.

"Guess I can't see how this turns out," Demyx said with a smile. "But everything will be fine."

Demyx refused to let himself scream as the flames burnt him to death.

&&&&&&&

"You okay, Zexion?" Roxas asked, waving a hand on Zexion's face.

Zexion's eyes snapped open. "I...Something's wrong. I'm going to call Demyx."

Roxas handed Zexion his phone. Flipping it open, he found he had a text message. "Valentino Square..." muttered Zexion.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Valentino Square!" yelled Zexion, the point of the message dawning on him.

"Maybe that's where they're taking Sora!" Riku said, jumping out of his seat.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry to all the Demyx, Axel, Kadaj and Yazoo fans. And what Yazoo was referring when he said, "I don't think He would be happy with us ripping him out of a sacrifice," was the devil, Satan, whatever you want to call it. So in a way, the group of Unstable are somewhat like Satanists. Oh, and there's one more chapter left. That's right, there's only 6 chapters. I originally intended chapter 6 and chapter 5 to be one long chapter, but I kind of crossed that out. I just wanted a little bit of cliffy, but it's not really much of one since the reviews just keep on pouring in.**

If you don't know what I want by now, I'll say it again:  
3 reviews

**And a big thanks to everyone that reviewed so far!**


	6. Black Rose of Death

**NYMPHETAMINE**

**SoraSakura: Sora does get to see Zexion and the rest of the gang (minus Kadaj and Yazoo) one last time, but not for long. That's all I can say, because anyone else who reads this is going to have the chapter spoiled.**

**ArkofPathos: XD If I didn't update today, I'd feel guilty because when I got home from school there was 4 reviews sitting in my inbox...along with an email dated at "December 22 2006." **

**AlphaCentauri009: Thanks! When I was writing this, I didn't know what would happen to Sora. But, since is the last chapter of Nymphetamine, what happens to Sephiroth, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Zexion will be revealed.**

**The Chaotic Ones: Everyone's been saying that they want to know what happens next. Guess it was a bigger cliffhanger than I thought! The last chapter was somewhat short because I wanted to add more excitement to the ending.**

**dark sorceress of egypt: XD Thanks for correcting me! I was always taught that the pentagram is Satan's symbol, so that's what I used. Should I ever go through if I get a spell checker/grammar checker-thing, that's probably one of the things that I'll change. But since I don't, and probably won't, ever have a spell checker, how you read this fanfic is how it'll stay.**

**Disclaimer:** The phrase, "You know our sacred dream won't fail the sanctuary tender and so frail. The sacrament of love, the sacrament of warmth, is true. The sacrament is you," is from the song "The Sacrament" from the band H.I.M. I do not own the song or the band. The German sentences, ""Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts. Seid bereit für den teuflichsten Pakt. Ich plan' es seit Jahren Jetzt gibt's Fraß Trotz allen Gefahren So ein Spaß Gerissen verbissen So viel Fraß Ganz ohne Gewissen So ein Spaß Als König gebohren zum Herrscher erkoren Erglänz' ich in all meiner Pracht," are from the German version of "The Lion King." I do not own "The Lion King" in any language. I do not own Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx or Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Sephiroth, Cloud, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz from Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warnings (Entire Story):** Blood drinking, yaoi, implied sex, implied yaoi, implied incest (Kadaj/Yazoo), implied nudity (humor purposes), death, blood

**Pairings (Entire Story):** RikuxSora, CloudxSquall(Leon), AxelxDemyx, implied KadajxYazoo

Summary: Sora is your normal everyday kid. Riku is the only true goth at school. Force them into a debate about what is right and is wrong, and loves blossoms. But there's always someone that wants to destroy love...

**Chapter 6: Black Rose of Death**

Sora kept his head low, but not in shame. He glared at the crowd that had gathered to watch his execution. "Are you ready for obliteration?" asked Sephiroth, pacing around the teenager. Sora only glared in response.

"Not from my watch!" Sora heard a person shout. It took a second to place the voice...

"Riku? Kadaj and Yazoo were supposed to have taken care of you..." Sephiroth said.

"Kadaj and Yazoo are dead."

"...How did you obtain that much power?"

"Sephiroth, it is something that you'll never be able to understand. You don't understand the concept of friendship. You only understand dictatorship."

"Axel and Demyx are dead because of you!" Roxas shouted, fists tightening.

"How do you know that they're not alive and wandering?"

"Because," Zexion started. "They would have come to tell us that you're plotting something personally. They obviously can't do that if they're dead."

Sephiroth summoned the Masamune from its subspace. "Is that a challenge?" Sephiroth asked, head cocking to the side.

Riku reached down and grabbed a metal pole, half the length of the five-foot-three-inch Masamune. "Is that all you got?" Sephiroth laughed.

"Well, at least I'm not a total sap like you," Riku said, readying for battle.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he charged at Riku. Roxas and Zexion, who had been standing behind Riku, stepped to the side. Luckily for them, Sephiroth's target seemed to be Riku.

Riku managed to block the Masamune from striking his body, miraculously. The sharp sounds of metal colliding seemed to drown out all other sounds.

"It's not working!" Roxas said, dropping the rock he had been using to try and open the chains.

"Wait," Zexion said, pulling out a pocket knife. "Maybe this'll work."

Sephiroth seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Riku looked up, spotting Sephiroth's silhouette. He brought the bar above his head beofre hearing it shatter at the rough contact between it and the Masamune. The bar failed to stop the Masamune's motion, Riku noted, as the blade cut open his shoulder.

&&&&&&&

Sora shifted his feet, which were now free. "Just keep still," Zexion warned. Sora closed his eyes shut tightly as the knife was plowed into the lock to the handcuff that bound his hand.

&&&&&&&

Sephiroth charged once again, not giving Riku a chance to get on the offensive. Riku managed to block the Masamune's blow and stabbed Sephiroth in the stomache before he had a chance to react. Sephiroth put a hand below his ribcage, where Riku had stabbed him, frowning as blood poured out from between his fingers.

"Now...you will pay," Sephiroth said, eyes seeming to glow in the night. Riku adopted a defensive stance and gulped. He knew what Sephiroth was going to do. He saw it with his own eyes. And if he was lucky, he'd come out alive.

&&&&&&&

"Done," Zexion announced, the second of Sora's hands slipping out of the handcuff. Sora smiled, "Thanks Zexion." Zexion nodded in return, but his attention was turned to the battle where Sephiroth was fighting Riku. Sora's eyes went wide as he saw the scene unfold before him.

Riku's defensive stance wasn't enough. His reflexes weren't fast enough. Even his instincts couldn't tell him what to do. Everything seemed to slow down before him; memories flashed through his head - his parent's funeral, joining Unstable, meeting Sora, their first kiss, their first session of love making, how Sora ran from him on that fateful night and how that same teenager stood in front of him now.

Riku let out an agonized scream as the Masamune tore into his body, the skin being cut to shreds. Blood stained the pavement crimson; screams tore through the night air. Riku felt his body beginning to shut down slowly. He fell down to his knees, staring in horror at the man above him.

"You are very lucky to survive that," Sephiroth said, amusement flickering in his eyes, "But not lucky enough."

Zexion didn't know what he was doing as he jumped in front of Riku just in time to protect him from Sephiroth's final blow. Everyone's breath seemed to hang in their throats as they saw the emo-haired teen fall motionless to the ground.

"Zexion! NO!" Roxas shouted, running over to Zexion's side.

As Roxas was checking for a pulse, which seemed to be absent, Sephiroth gracefully snook up behind him.

"Roxas!" Riku yelled, reaching a hand out, as if he could pull Roxas back. Sora closed his eyes as the sword pierced through Roxas' back.

"As for you," Sephiroth said, turning his attention back to Riku. Riku fell limp to the ground, eyes rolling back into his skull. "...I suppose I do not need to do anything at all."

He turned his attention to Sora. "It is time that you are executed," Sephiroth glared at Sora. Sora glared right back, blue tongues of flames burning brightly in his deep blue eyes.

"You...killed everyone I cared for," Sora said, glaring at Sephiroth. "I think...you should be the one that dies."

Sephiroth laughed evilly before smiling a smile colder than the coldest winter. "Maybe so. But I am the leader of Unstable, which you are part of."

The Masamune slashed through the air, its target, Sora. Sora ducked, the Masamune lodging itself into the ground. Sephiroth's eyes widened in fear - he didn't know Sora could move that fast. Sora tackled Sephiroth, landing on top. Quickly jumping back up, he grabbed the Masamune's handle. He pulled and it slid out of the ground easier than he expected. Sephiroth threw up his arms in front of his chest in a desperate attempt to protect himself, but it was futile. Sora did what Sephiroth did to Roxas. Sephiroth made no noise as his own sword slide into his chest, damaging some of the most vital organs.

Sephiroth limply slid to the ground as Sora backed up before falling down, energy drained. Sora closed his eyes, breath coming in heavy gasps. A voice startled him, making him almost jump out of his skin. "Sora..."

Sora's eyes snapped open as Riku staggered toward him. He ran to the silver haired teen just in time to catch him before he fell.

"I never hated you Sora..." Riku said, voice hoarse. He knew death was coming to visit soon. "Sephiroth..was trying...to do this..."

Tears streaked down Sora's face.

"Listen to me...I love you, and I will even if my soul goes into oblivion." Riku sealed the promise with a kiss. "One more thing..."

Riku coughed before pulling a black rose out of his pocket. "Take this...a present..."

Sora gently took the flower from Riku's grasp, looking at it in admiration. It was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen. "Riku..."

Riku opened one eye, which seemed to have closed as death approached. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Riku smiled before going limp in Sora's arms. Sora set down Riku on the cold pavement, a small smile on his lips.

Sora stood up, walking over to where the Masamune was. He picked it up, still holding the black rose in one hand. Raising the Masamune so its point was over his heart, he stabbed himself in the said organ.

At the last second, Cloud and Leon ran towards Sora, pushing their way through the crowd. Cloud got there just as the Masamune's tip touched the wall of Sora's heart. "Sora! No!" Cloud shouted, trying to get closer. Squall held Cloud back, trying to peel his eyes from the sight.

Sora's body, now void of its soul, fell as it gave no more resistance to gravity. Sora landed with his head on Riku's chest, face towards the full moon that had embodied itself in the sky.

A black rose lay over his heart.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**So there you have it. Everyone in Unstable dies, so basically, out of the main characters, only Squall and Cloud are alive.**

If you're wondering about the last line, "A black rose lay over his heart,", let me explain. A black rose is a symbol of death. Riku knew he was going to die, but he wanted to give Sora a gift so that Sora would know that Riku was truly sorry. Instead, as Riku's dieing, he hands him the rose. It also foreshadows Sora's death that follows soon after. And if you're wondering why Sora was smiling after Riku he died, it was because Sora was certain that Riku loved him, and he loved Riku back just as much. So in order to be with Riku, he commited suicide. 

**And lastly, there _will_ be a sequel to this. It will be called "Swansong for a Raven", and it will mostly deal with Cloud and Squall's relationship, 5 years after Sora's death. I haven't started writing it, but everything is planned out. I won't spoil too much, but I will give a little summary:**

**"Five years after Sora's death in Valentino, Cloud is still coping with the pain. He finds himself slipping every day. Squall has seemingly disappeared from the planet. Sephiroth still seems to have control over the gothic and Satanist community, even after his death. Unfortunately, some goths won't forget that it was Sora who killed their leader. Led by a man of even greater strength than Sephiroth, Cloud realizes that maybe life is better with people you can trust."**

**As a side note to that, Swansong for a Raven will be rated M. It most likely won't be much worse than this, but Swansong for a Raven will have a much darker side.**


End file.
